Queer As Folk
by zefanyadw
Summary: "Kau tahu? Pria 'lurus' memikirkan seks setiap 28 detik, sementara aku memikirkan seks setiap 9 detik. Kau tahu kenapa? Karna aku gay, dan aku berbeda." KYUMIN, YAOI, BL, NC! DLDR! Chapter 1.


Queer As Folk

Chapter 1

.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin fanfiction.

.

"Kau tahu? Pria 'lurus' memikirkan seks setiap 28 detik, sementara aku memikirkan seks setiap 9 detik. Kau tahu kenapa? Karna aku gay, dan aku berbeda."

.

Fanfiction ini merupakan Remake dari series Amerika yang berjudul 'Queer As Folk' dengan penambahan dan kekurangan yang saya buat. Jadi, sebagian cerita dari fanfiction ini adalah milik saya.

.

Warning : BOYS LOVE, YAOI! NC! TYPO (S)

.

DON'T LIKE? DONT READ!

.

.

.

1

Musik yang keras dan cepat terus berputar di ruangan yang telah ramai oleh berbagai manusia yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Ada yang sekedar menggoyangkan tubuh mereka untuk mengusir stress, ada yang sekedar melepas stress dengan minuman, ada juga yang mencari 'mangsa' dan ada pula yang melakukan hal intim itu secara terang-terangan.

"Di mana dia?" seorang lelaki yang memakai kaus ketat berwarna merah yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja bar itu bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei, Eunhyuk. Kau sudah sampai rupanya."

Eunhyuk, lelaki yang memakai kaus ketat berwarna merah itu langsung melepaskan pelukan Donghae pada pundaknya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyuk. Padahal dia tadi yang menelpon, ck." Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar bernama Kangin yang berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Kalau kalian bertanya di mana Kyuhyun, tentu saja dia sudah di sana." Donghae memajukan dagunya bermaksud menunjuk di mana Kyuhyun berada.

Eunhyuk dan Kangin langsung memincingkan matanya melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Donghae, dan benar saja, seseorang yang mereka tunggu dari tadi sudah asik sendiri dengan seseorang di lantai dansa.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas kasar melihat pemandangan itu. Kyuhyun sedang menari bersama seorang lelaki asing, mereka berdua terlihat sudah menggesekkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Terlihat sangat menikmati aktivitas mereka.

"Sudahlah, hyuk. Ayo kita bersenang-senang juga, bukankah Kyuhyun bilang dia akan traktir kita hari ini?" Donghae kembali merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya bersemangat.

"Benar, dan tinggal beberapa jam lagi ulang tahunnya berakhir, biarkan dia bersenang-senang." Sahut Kangin setuju.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Donghae dan langsung pergi dari meja bar itu. Membuang Donghae menghela napas, sementara Kangin hanya menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya terus waspada menatap keadaan sekitar. Melangkah dan terus melangkah. Dan ketika kakinya hendak menyebrang untuk menyebrangi jalan itu, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"A-Ah, maaf." Ucap Sungmin pada seorang wanita yang hampir ia tabrak. Namun wanita itu tak menjawab, karna keadaannya sudah mabuk. Sungmin terdiam melihatnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam melihat wanita itu. Pakaiannya sungguh sangat terbuka. Wanita itu memakai dress di atas lutut yang sangat ketat, sepertinya wanita itu sengaja mengetatkannya di bagaian dada dan bokong hingga nampak seksi.

Selepas kepergian wanita itu, Sungmin langsung menyebrang. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan palang yang berkelap kelip.

"Aku benar-benar sudah ada di sini..." gumam Sungmin sambil menelan ludahnya.

Merasa sedang dipandangi, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang lelaki yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang. Ia menatap Sungmin intens. Lantas Sungmin mendatanginya.

"Permisi, apa di sana adalah _Four_ Bar?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Apa keadaan di sekitarnya tak cukup menjelaskan semuanya pada mu, _honey_?" jawab lelaki itu sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin kembali memandangi sekitarnya. Banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang mabuk yang berjalan ke mobil mereka masing-masing, ada yang bercumbu di jalan, bahkan samar-samar Sungmin bisa mendengar suara musik dari dalam bar itu.

"Ah yeah, ternyata benar. Terimakasih." Jawab Sungmin lalu pergi, namun tangan lelaki itu menghentikannya.

"Tidak mau bermain dulu dengan ku, _honey_?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengelus dagu Sungmin.

"Ti-Tidak. Terimakasih." Jawab Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari lengannya, dan langsung buru-buru pergi.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Sungmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu mendengus kesal. "Aish! Kenapa aku menolak pria itu? Bukankah itu tujuan ku ke sini?!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya kembali ke siang hari tadi, memikirkan kembali alasan mengapa pemuda seperti dirinya pergi ke tempat orang dewasa seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_Apa?! Kau hampir di perkosa Yunho di toilet?!" _

_Seorang gadis yang hendak memakan es krimnya itu langsung terlonjak kaget hingga es krim yang hendak ia makan terjatuh._

"_Hmm. Untung saja aku bisa mengatasinya dengan taekwondo ku."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak lapor, Sungmin-ah?!" Hyoyeon, gadis itu kembali bertanya dengan nada histerisnya._

"_Kalau aku lapor, maka si Yunho itu akan semakin mengatai aku ini gay yang lemah!" jawab Sungmin sambil mendengus kesal. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di tangga lobi sekolah mereka. Dan sudah 2 jam semenjak jam pulang sekolah, maka sekolah pasti sudah cukup sepi._

"_Kau ini memang gay, kan? Kenapa harus marah jika dia mengatai mu begitu, sih?" _

_Sungmin mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyoyeon-ah!"_

_Hyoyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini menolak gadis tapi tidak terima dibilang gay. Kau ini sebenarnya menyukai perempuan atau laki-laki, heh?"_

"_Aku bilang aku tidak tahu!" Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tangga lobi sambil menikmati matahari sore._

"_Kau ini benar-benar remaja labil ya, aku saja yang tomboy begini tahu aku suka laki-laki." _

"_Itu kan kau." Jawab Sungmin yang sudah memejamkan matanya._

"_Sungmin-ah! Aku tahu caranya!" setelah hening beberapa saat, Hyoyeon kembali membuka suaranya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin agar kembali duduk dengan tegak._

"_Hmm?" tanya Sungmin dengan malas._

"_Seminggu yang lalu, saat aku masuk ke kamar oppa ku dengan diam-dam, aku melihat di laptopnya sebuah iklan bar, dan aku iseng melihat iklan itu." Hyoyeon berujar dengan senyum riangnya._

"_Lalu? Ada apa di bar itu?" tanya Sungmin yang tampak tertarik._

"_Aku tidak lihat banyak. Yang aku tahu, namanya four bar. Dinamakan four bar karna di bar itu menerima 4 jenis. Hubungan lurus, gay, lesbi, bahkan transgender sekalipun."_

_Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar perkataan Hyoyeon. "La-lalu?"_

"_Lalu?! Tentu saja kau harus ke sana, Sungmiiin!"_

"_Kau menyuruh ku ke sana?! Kau gila?! Tidak, aku tidak mau."_

_Hyoyeon menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin agar sahabatnya itu melihatnya. "Coba saja, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan jati diri mu di sana, Sungmin-ah." _

_Sungmin nampak ragu. "Aku ini masih 17 tahun, Kim Hyoyeon! Mana mungkin aku boleh masuk ke sana!"_

"_Kenapa tidak? Ah.. apakah aku harus mengantar mu?" _

_Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menuruni tangga lobi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku harus pergi, kita lupakan saja semua ini, Hyoyeon-ah."_

"_Hei Sungmin-ah! Kalau kau mau ke sana, kau bisa cek alamatnya di internet! Aku ingat, daerahnya ada di pinggir kota!"_

_FLASHBACK OFF._

.

.

.

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu tersenyum penuh arti. "Belum senang, karna aku belum memasuki siapapun, Kangin _hyung_."

"Dasar maniak. Jangan bohong kau, aku sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untuk mu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Lalu? Kau tidak bersenang-senang dengannya?"

"Tidak."

Kangin mencelos. "Apa? Astaga, padahal itu hadiah ulang tahun dari ku untuk mu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Kangin. "Hahaha! Maaf _hyung_, aku tidak tahu itu kado dari mu."

"Donghae lama sekali mengambil mobilnya."

Suara dingin dan tegas itu membuat Kangin yang hendak melanjutkan ucapannya berhenti. Ia berdehem pelan hingga suasana menjadi hening.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Kangin. Ia mengecup pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Hai, Hyuk."

"Hai." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak memberi ku kado?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum santai.

"Aku bosan memberikan kado untuk mu."

"Kalau kado yang kau maksud adalah selalu tubuh mu, maka aku tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun lembut sambil berbisik, hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Hei, hei. Donghae sudah datang," begitu mendengar ucapan Kangin, Eunhyuk langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundaknya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Kangin.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Donghae dari dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hm tidak, aku ingin bersenang-senang," jawabnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ck, kau berbohong. Ternyata kau ingin menerima kado ku heh!" sahut Kangin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bukan dengan kado mu, hyung. Tapi dengan-"

Seolah ada magnet, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sana. Ke arah di mana seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tidak terlalu pendek, namun berisi, dengan hanya dibalut kaus, celana panjang dan sebuah jaket sedang berdiri dengan tampang bingungnya sambil menatap sekitarnya.

Dan ketika mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata foxy milik pemuda itu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"-Dengan berlian."

Dan ketika ketiga orang yang berada di dalam mobil mengikuti arah tatapan Kyuhyun, mereka terpana.

Sementara Sungmin, si pemuda dengan mata foxy itu memandang Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Dan tubuhnya menegang ketika Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai."

"H-Hai." Sapa Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Hm... tidak ada." Oh sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Oh, yeah tentu."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku ajak ke mana?"

Sungmin nampak berpikir sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Hm... tempat yang spesial tentunya." Jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Okay, tempat yang spesial. Ikut aku."

"Donghae." Panggil Kyuhyun ketika ia dan Sungmin sudah berada di sebelah pintu mobil Donghae.

"Ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak bawa mobil. Bisa aku pinjam mobil mu? Aku akan mentraktir kalian lagi jika kau mau." Kyuhyun berkata dengan kilat tajamnya pada Donghae.

Seakan mengerti, Donghae langsung terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kangin _hyung_, Hyuk-ah, ayo turun."

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Eunhyuk tegas sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Ayolah, hyuk. Biarkan Kyuhyun bersenang-senang." Bujuk Kangin lalu menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendengus dan pada akhirnya mau tak mau ia turun dari mobil.

"Bersenang-senanglah, sobat." Bisik Donghae ketika ia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau juga."

Akhirnya, hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Jadi... kau mau ikut aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan ragu. "Ya.."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di tempat special."

Ya, sebuah tempat special. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajak sungmin ke tempat yang special. Sebuah rumah di tepi jalan yang awalnya Sungmin pikir adalah sebuah rumah kecil, karna yang tampak dari depan hanya sebuah rumah kecil dengan satu pintu dan dua jendela. Namun, ternyata saat Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya, sangat besar, luas, dan juga mewah.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air mineral yang bersuhu dingin.

"Mau sampai kapan di sana? Tutup pintunya."

"A-Apa?"

"Tutup pintunya." Ulang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutup pintu rumah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan gugup.

Dan Sungmin semakin dibuat gugup bahkan kaget ketika ia selesai menutup pintu, matanya disuguhi pemandangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka bajunya, dan membuang baju itu ke sembarang tempat.

Namun, Sungmin tetap mengatur dirinya dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk melihat-lihat rumah Kyuhyun.

"Tempat special yang bagus."

"Terimakasih atas pujian mu."

Kyuhyun membuka botol air mineral itu, lalu menumpahkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga air itu membasahi wajahnya, mengalir ke leher, dan membasahi dada Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh yang berkeringat itu semakin terlihat seksi di mata Sungmin.

"Jadi, siapa nama mu?" Kyuhyun kini membuka sepatunya dan kembali membuangnya asal.

"Aku.. aku Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah kulkas, lalu membuang botol yang tadinya berisi air itu ke dalamnya. "Sungmin? Nama yang bagus."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terimakasih."

"Hei.. aku suka dapur mu-"

Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun membuka resleting celananya, menurunkan celananya, dan melangkah keluar dari celana itu. Hingga sekarang Kyuhyun sudah telanjang bulat.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah telanjang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Apalagi ketika mata obsidian itu memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi, kau mau datang ke sini? Atau kau mau datang lalu pergi? Atau.. kau mau datang dan tetap di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun lontarkan dengan tegas. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan, dan juga kedua mata obsidiannya yang memandang Sungmin dengan lapar.

_Dia.. luar biasa._

Sungmin melepas jaketnya dan membuangnya asal, lalu pelan-pelan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk mempertipis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Ugh.." Sungmin melenguh dengan sangat pelan ketika dirasanya sebuah benda tumpul menusuk pahanya. Mata Sungmin terfokus pada bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia menginginkan bibir Kyuhyun.

Perbedaan jarak tinggi mereka membuat Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya ketika Sungmin ingin meraih bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin, mengelus pipi sehalus kapas itu, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _shape m_ milik Sungmin, mengecup dan menghisap bibir itu dalam.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Ahh..."

Suara desahan Sungmin mengalun indah di kamar Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama sudah telanjang di ranjang Kyuhyun, dengan posisi Sungmin yang tidur terlentang, dan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya sambil mengurut milik Sungmin yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Ahh.. siapa nama mu?" tanya Sungmin di sela desahannya.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya, matanya terfokus pada milik Sungmin yang sedang diurutnya.

"Te-Tentu sajaahh.."

"Cho Kyuhyun, nama ku Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa nama mu tadi?"

"Lee Sungmin..."

"Lee Sungmin... kau benar-benar ingin bersenang-senang dengan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tetap mengurut milik Sungmin. Dan dengan sengaja ia mengelus ujung milik Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Ahhh! Ya.."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengurut milik Sungmin, hingga pemuda itu mendesah kecewa karna ia hampi sampai ke puncaknya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mau.. maka ada satu syarat yang harus kau tepati." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Apa itu?" balas Sungmin.

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada ku."

Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. "Kenapa jangan?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti dengan syarat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Karna aku hanya tidur, bukan untuk jatuh cinta, dan itu tidak akan pernah." 

TBC.

.

.

.

Saya mengingkari janji sendiri untuk ga buat ff chapter-_-)/ padahal tinggal menghitung hari menuju tanggal keramat itu haft. Ah tapi ya sudahlah, saya udah gatel banget ngetik, jadi terciptalah ff abal ini.

Dan ini semua disebabkan karna series Queer As Folk, saya ga sengaja ketemu dan nonton salah satu moment otp di QAF dan saya jadi suka banget sama otp itu dan saya nonton seriesnya. Tapi ternyata Queer As Folk itu ada 5 season dengan total 83 episode -_- jadi otomatis saya belum tonton semua episodenya dan lagipula saya Cuma fokus sama otp fav saya di QAF yaitu Brian sama Justin 3 saya milih Brian sama Justin karna karakter mereka cocok sama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yah... walau saya ga mau juga sih Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karakternya sama banget sama Brian dan Justin. Karna di seriesnya, si Brian ini bener-bener maniak seks, dan saya bakal ubah karakter Brian di ff saya ini perlahan-lahan, jadi tenang aja ya, Kyuhyun di ff ini selamanya ga jadi maniak kok/?

Dan juga, saya bener-bener bakal ubah alur dan ceritanya menurut ide saya sendiri hehe. Jadi, buat yang abis baca tulisan ini mau nonton QAF dan kecewa ceritanya ga sama kayak QAF, jangan kecewa yaps.

Maaf kalau banyak banget ya kata-kata di atas, karna saya Cuma mau menjelaskan aja supaya para pembaca ga bingung ^^

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~ 

Jakarta. 141130, 14 : 53


End file.
